


in times of war, the price of loss is heavy

by crystalize667



Series: Role Swaps in 3 Teams [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kind Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Missing-Nin, Missing-Nin Rin, Multi, Nohara Rin is the Bad Guy, Obito is rude because he wants to become a great shinobi so he will be acknowledged by the Uchiha, Other, Role Reversal, Role Swap, Villain Nohara Rin, kakashi is the kind prodigy, obito is the sad rude child, rin is the sunny child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalize667/pseuds/crystalize667
Summary: the cold flames of the moon, the burning brightness of the sun, the silver flash of the earth, andhe regretted leaving them behind to eventuallydie, she was angry athimfor leaving them to die, he sacrificed himself onhisalready bloody hands.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Hatake Sakumo, Hatake Kakashi & Namikaze Minato & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Nohara Rin & Uchiha Madara
Series: Role Swaps in 3 Teams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046926
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	in times of war, the price of loss is heavy

the cold flames of the moon, the burning brightness of the sun, the silver flash of the earth, and

he regretted leaving them behind to eventually **die** , she was angry at **him** for leaving them to die, he sacrificed himself on **his** already bloody hands.

In which-

\- Rin is the one who gets crushed by a rock, meets Uchiha Madara, and sets her sights on creating a new ideal world,

Kakashi is the one who gets the Sanbi sealed in him, makes a difficult choice to sacrifice himself, and dies on his teammate's bloody hand,

and Obito is the one who survives throughout all the deaths of Team Minato, throws himself into suicide missions, and fails genin teams for not knowing teamwork.

They end up different, and so things change.

There are whispers of the dangerous S-Rank Missing-nin called Rishi donning an orange mask who could kill you and you wouldn't notice until you died. There is a gravestone belonging to a silver haired who was the last of his clan, and barely anybody even visits it anymore because of his 'disgraceful father'. There is a black haired man roaming Konoha with only one eye revealed and whispers of 'Friend Killer' as he makes his way to the KIA Stone to reminiscence again.


End file.
